


a little bit lucky

by dames_for_jamesbarnes



Series: pieces of love [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dames_for_jamesbarnes/pseuds/dames_for_jamesbarnes
Summary: "god, i hate the ocean," carol mutters, and rhodey just snorts, leaning back in his seat.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Series: pieces of love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784896
Kudos: 11





	a little bit lucky

“god, i hate the ocean,” carol mutters, and rhodey just snorts, leaning back in his seat.

three hours since they were escorted in, and all they have to show for it are the pamphlets for this new intergalactic initiative, a sort of star trek style alliance. they’re acting as liasons – rhodey for the forces of earth, carol for infinity and beyond, and their hosts would probably in the alien threat category if the whole goal of the trip wasn’t to avoid that very thing.

“well, there’s a reason i chose the air force, right? and one of those reasons was definitely the assurance i wouldn’t have to sleep on a fucking boat,” she explains, and his response is an empathetic look, the pain of rocking back and forth ever so slowly starting to get to him. he has a pretty good stomach, and of course he can hold out for a while, but there’s a reason why tony’s never been one for yacht parties. 

rhodey. rhodey is the reason. 

“there’s also a reason that there’s no navy in the avengers. i mean, not like we get much action under the sea,” he returns, and that earns him a laugh. and, like always, the added bonus is a little warmth in his chest, the little smile she gives him that he likes to think is just for him. only ever been for him.

but he’s not that lucky. james rhodes is a lot of things, but lucky? that’s never been one of them. he likes to think all of it is spent on just staying alive every time he puts the suit on, or every time he gets in the cockpit of a jet.

(and maybe some of that luck gets him a chance to meet carol danvers in the first place, but. the rest of it is banked for every time he flies.)

he shakes his head a little, gets himself out of his own mind, but there’s not exactly a reason, too. they’re still waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and soon a couple more hours pass with nothing anything remotely close to hospitality.

and then the boat shakes.

“shit,” rhodey grunts, staggering to his feet and against the closest wall once the diplomatic vessel shudders again. more violent than the last.

and of course, that’s when their door opens, and rhodey knows panic on any soldier’s face, even if the soldier happens to have tentacles where a mouth should be.

“you are fighters?” she asks, universal translator putting in the proper inflection. desperation. fear.

they don’t even have to nod. rhodey’s helmet closes over his face, carol herself beginning to glow.

“after you, colonel,” she teases, and rhodey’s grin unfortunately hides behind his mask, the two of them thankful to get their feet off of the deck once the open air is in fact open to them, no more metal separating them from the sun and sky.

and thankfully, this time, his luck doesn’t run out. they land without a hitch, after literal fucking space pirates are chased off with a few good hits. their meeting goes well, once it can happen, and for once earth’s delegation doesn’t put his own foot in his mouth. it’s a good day. a good fight. a good end to the mission.

(his luck just might linger this time around, though because when all’s said and done, and they’re hitting their bunks, carol dares to blow him a kiss, wishing him sweet dreams as they rock from side to side, from side to side. and he gives one back, grinning as he catches a dash of red high on her cheekbones, takes delight in the way she winks. 

maybe even the ocean, or big boats like these, have some perks.)


End file.
